Sally's Mermunk Tale
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Sally Acorn gets lost while swimming and finds a cave. Inside the cave, something magical happens that will change her life. Now she will have to deal with leading the Freedom Fighters and being a Mermunk. Will she be able to keep her secret safe from the wrong people? Or will she end up becoming an experiment? Sonally, other ships possibly included. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: A Kind Of Magic

It was a beautiful day in the Republic of Acorn. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and everything appeared to be peaceful, with no attacks from Dr. Eggman on the horizon. In the middle of New Mobotropolis, Sally Acorn was walking alongside her boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog. The brown chipmunk smiled as she held her azure blue hedgehog boyfriend's hand.

"Wow, it's such a beautiful day, isn't it, Sonic?" Sally asked Sonic.

"You know it, Sal! It's the perfect day! No Eggman attacks or anything, just peace! I love it!" Sonic said happily.

"Yeah. You know, I feel like going for a swim today!" Sally said.

"Heh, you go ahead and do that, Sal. You know I don't like water." Sonic replied.

Sally giggled. "Of course, Sonic. I know that you don't like water, so I won't be taking you for any swims."

"Alright, Sal. Be safe, would ya?" Sonic said, chuckling.

"Of course, Sonic." Sally said as she went to Castle Acorn to get some stuff and then made her way over to the nearest lake. She put down her bag that held her stuff, took off her jacket and her boots, and then dove into the lake, going out for a swim.

"How refreshing! A dive into a nice, cool lake is just the way to refresh yourself!" Sally couldn't help but say out loud to herself. She then dove under the water, swimming around underwater. A few hours later, Sally was still swimming around, but she had gotten a little lost. After swimming around underwater for the 30th time that day, Sally went up for air, and found out that she had no idea where she was.

"Where am I? What happened to the lake?" Sally asked herself. She then dove under the water again, and suddenly, she saw an opening to a cave. Sally was rather bewildered by it and swam into the cave. She then went up for air again, and found herself in a cave lit with candles. Sally was confused.

"What kind of place is this…?" Sally wondered. Suddenly, she heard splashing beside her. Sally was startled by it and looked to her right. A white chipmunk with pale green eyes and shoulder length black hair had surfaced next to her. The chipmunk wore a black shell bra as her shoulders, arms and belly were bared and exposed. From above, the chipmunk looked like a regular chipmunk, but then Sally looked down. From below, the chipmunk had a black and white fishtail where her legs were supposed to be. She wasn't a chipmunk, she was a Mermunk! The Mermunk looked Sally dead in the eyes, her eyes widening. Sally's eyes widened as well.

"A Mermunk?! But I thought you were just a myth!" Sally exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?! Quick, you gotta get out of here before it's too late!" The Mermunk said to Sally.

"Before what's too late?" Sally asked. Suddenly, the water in the cave started bubbling.

"Too late, it's already happening!" The Mermunk said.

"What's happening?" Sally asked the Mermunk. Suddenly, she felt a little strange, and she couldn't feel her legs anymore. It's like they were stuck together. The water then stopped bubbling and the water became clear again. Sally then looked down, and saw that her legs had been replaced by a long light blue fishtail with a light blue waistband. She was now a Mermunk herself. Sally screamed.

"I have a tail!" Sally said, scared.

"Yeah. Nice color too!" The Mermunk said to Sally.

"What did you do to me?!" Sally asked the white Mermunk.

"I didn't do anything to you. The Crescent Pool did it to you." The white Mermunk replied.

"What the heck is a Crescent Pool?" Sally asked.

"It's the pool we're in right now. By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Arya." The white Mermunk said, introducing herself.

"Sally…Sally Acorn…" Sally replied.

"Oh, you're the princess of the Republic of Acorn and leader of the Freedom Fighters, correct?"

"Yeah…" Sally replied.

"Nice!" Arya replied.

"I have a tail…" Sally said again, still scared.

"Relax, it's going to be fine!" Arya said to Sally.

"How? How will I lead the Freedom Fighters with a tail? What's gonna happen to me?" Sally asked.

"Don't worry about it, all you have to do is dry off." Arya explained to Sally.

"And then I will get my legs back?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. Also, you will only become a Mermunk in salt water, so no need to worry yourself about never being able to take a shower or walk in the rain again." Arya added.

"Okay…What do I do now?" Sally asked.

"Well, you swim." Arya replied.

"How do I swim in this thing?!" Sally asked.

"Let me teach you." Arya said, taking Sally hand as she got into the water.

"Okay?" Sally said as she dove under the water and swam off with Arya.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Merbiana

Sally swam happily through the ocean. Now that she was a Mermunk, she could breathe and talk underwater, and was able to swim much faster and very deep. She moved her tail up and down and swam that way. Arya was swimming next to her, holding an equal smile on her face as the two Mermunks swam through the ocean.

"This is so cool! I can speak normally and even breathe underwater! I never thought that I would say that, but awesome!" Sally said as she swam some more, doing some loops occasionally.

Arya giggled. "You know it, Sally! Being a Merbian is one of the best things in the world!" She said happily. The two Mermunks then swam some more before stopping as Arya pointed something out.

"Look, a dolphin!" Arya told Sally as a dolphin swam up to them. The dolphin cheered happily at the two Mermunks. Sally smiled. She had never swam with dolphins before, especially not this way. The dolphin chirped as if it was asking the two Mermunks something. Arya chirped back at the dolphin, as if she was able to communicate with it. The dolphin nodded.

"You can talk with dolphins?" Sally asked Arya curiously with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, I can talk with any sea creature." Arya replied with a chuckle.

"Alright, so, what did it say?" Sally asked, curiously tilting her head the other way.

"It asked if it could join us for a swim, and I told it that it could join us." Arya replied.

Sally smiled. "Well, let's go then." She said as she, Arya and the dolphin continued to swim through the ocean. Soon, the two Mermunks and the dolphin came upon an underwater city. Sally's eyes widened.

"What is this place?" Sally asked in amazement.

"This is Merbiana, the city where I live." Arya replied. "Wanna take a look around?"

Sally smiled and nodded. "Of course!" She replied happily, flicking her tail.

"Alright, let's go then." Arya said before turning to the dolphin, who swam away while still cheering happily.

"Guess it had enough of swimming with us." Sally said with a giggle.

"Probably." Arya said with a giggle as well before she and Sally started swimming down to Merbiana. "Well, as long as I don't have to worry about water pressure." Sally said to herself. When Sally and Arya entered the city, Sally could see all kinds of Merbians swimming around: Merhogs, Merfoxes, Merchidnas, Mercats, Merdogs, Merwolves, Mermunks, any type of animal you could think of, it had a Merbian counterpart. Sally contained her happiness by seeming to hug herself. She thought she was dreaming and didn't want to get up.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream or anything?" Sally squealed happily.

Arya giggled at Sally's excitement. "Nope, it's not a dream. You're really here." She replied with a smile. "How about I take you to one of my favorite restaurants?" Arya asked Sally, still smiling.

"I'd love to!" Sally said, smiling. Arya smiled and led Sally to a restaurant called The Fish Bowl. They entered the restaurant and sat down.

"The food here is great! I'm sure you'll love it, Sally!" Arya told Sally as the girls each grabbed a menu.

"Yeah, I bet." Sally said as she started looking through the menu. "Ooh, this all looks very good!" Sally said, trying to decide what to order.

"Well, you gotta pick one thing, Sally." Arya said, giggling.

"I know." Sally said, giggling as well. Suddenly, a waitress swam up to the two Mermunks. The waitress was a Merbat, and she beared an uncanny resemblance to Rouge the Bat from back on the surface. This Merbat had white fur on her head, a brown body, pink lipstick, webbed black wings, a pink shell bra and a pink fishtail.

"Hello, Arya. What can I get you and your new friend?" The Merbat asked the two Mermunk girls.

"Hiya, Red. I'll take the usual, the Merbiana Cheese Dip with chips along with a glass of aged sea grape juice." Arya told the Merbat, who was apparently named Red.

Red nodded and wrote down Arya's order before turning to Sally. "And what can I get you?" She asked her.

"Let me see…Ooh! How about the angel hair pasta with cheese and a glass of urchin berry tonic?" Sally asked politely.

Red nodded and wrote that down. "Okay, just stay right here, and I'll bring it to you as soon as it's done." She said before swimming off.

"That girl named Red really reminds me of someone I know back on the surface." Sally told Arya quietly since they were in public and wasn't sure if the other Merbians should hear that she was from the surface.

"Really, huh? Maybe there's other Merbians who resemble someone you know down here." Arya told Sally quietly.

"Probably." Sally replied quietly as she looked around the restaurant. "Wow, this restaurant looks beautiful! I didn't know Merbians had such amazing craftsmanship!" She said excitedly yet quietly.

Arya giggled quietly. "Well, if you Mobians have it, why can't we Merbians have it as well?" She asked quietly.

"Good question!" Sally said, giggling quietly as well. The two Mermunk girls continued to talk a little longer before Red arrived with their food.

"There you go. Enjoy." Red said before swimming off again.

"Thank you, Red!" Arya called to Red as she was swimming away before she and Sally began eating. Sally really enjoyed her food.

"Oh my goodness, this food, it's so gooood!" Sally said happily as she continued to eat. Arya giggled, glad that Sally liked her food.

"You know it! This place has got the best food in Merbiana!" Arya replied with a smile.

Sally nodded as she happily continued to eat. Once the girls were finished with eating, Arya called for Red to give her the bill. Red swam over to the girls again.

"Yes, Arya?" Red asked the black haired Mermunk.

"I'd like the bill, please." Arya told the Merbat waitress.

Red smiled. "Certainly, dear." She replied as she gave Arya the bill. Arya looked at the bill and nodded.

"I can afford that." She said as she handed Red the money. The money appeared to be a golden coin with a shell on it. Sally looked at the coins.

"That must be their currency down here…" Sally thought to herself.

"Alright, thank you, Arya. Feel free to stop by again, and so is your friend." Red said as she looked to Sally with a smile. Sally lightly smiled back.

"Sure thing, Red. Bye now." Arya replied as she and Sally left the restaurant.

"Say, Arya, those coins you used to pay for our food with, are those your currency down here?" Sally asked Arya curiously.

Arya nodded. "Yeah, those coins are our currency down here in the deep blue ocean. They're called Merbiyen." She explained to Sally.

Sally nodded, interested in the currency Merbians used. "That's nice!" She replied to Arya, lightly smiling while her tail flicked in excitement. She then looked up to the surface, noticing it was getting dark. She gasped in shock. "Oh dear! Is it so late already?! I gotta get back to the surface as fast as I can! Maybe my friends are worried about me!" Sally said, a bit worried that her friends might have gone looking for her.

"Well, let's hurry then. Wanna race to wherever you need to go?" Arya said with a cocky smirk.

Sally giggled with a cocky smirk as well. "You're on." She said, teasingly sticking out her tongue as the two Mermunks got ready. "3…2…1…Go!" Sally said as both Mermunks sped forwards, making their way to the lake where Sally left her bag, boots and jacket.


	3. Chapter 3: Origin of Merbians

Sally and Arya had made it back to the lake where Sally had left her bag, boots and jacket. Sally arrived there first and Arya followed soon after. The two Mermunk girls swam over to the dock over that was at the lake, turned around, lifted themselves onto the dock and sat down on it, dipping their tails in the water so they wouldn't dry out.

"That was fun." Arya said, giggling and splashing the water with her tail.

"I won that race with ease." Sally replied, giggling and splashing the water with her tail as well.

"Yeah. You think there's anyone around?" Arya asked, looking around to see if it was clear.

Sally looked around as well. "I don't think there's anyone around. It's clear."

Arya sighed in relief and nodded. "That's good." She said, giving Sally a friendly hug. Sally blushed and giggled at that.

"So, Arya, how long have Merbians existed?" Sally asked Arya curiously, splashing the water with her tail again.

"Merbians have been around since the year 3100." Arya began to explain. "It all started near the continent of Soumerica, in an ancient civilization called Kwaquolonia. Kwaquolonia was a bustling metropolis on an island approximately 500 kilometers from the coast of Soumerica. The inhabitants of Kwaquolonia were regular Mobians, living in peace in their civilization on their island, until one day, an earthquake erupted on the island that caused the city to be gradually devoured by ocean water. The Kwaquolonians combated this problem by building homes in the island mountains, but this proved to be a useless endeavor, because the mountain homes were flooded as well as the island along with Kwaquolonia sunk into the ocean. As the island was sinking into the ocean, the Mobian inhabitants of Kwaquolonia began adapting to their new environment, as their bodies began changing, gaining gills in their neck to breathe underwater, and their legs being replaced by fishtails so they could get around easier underwater. The Kwaquolonian females also gained shell bras to cover their cleavage as part of their transformation. And thus the Mobians turned into a half Mobian half fish hybrid, and decided to call the species they had become Merbians. They moved to different waters near Northamer, where they created a new civilization known as Merbiana, and they decided to make their new civilization a monarchy, with Grover Fishgerald being chosen as their first king. In fact, I am a descendant of Grover Fishgerald, and I'm the sister of the current crown princess, Cara Fishgerald." Arya explained.

"Yay, you're a princess too!" Sally said, giggling and splashing the water with her tail excitedly.

Arya giggled, rubbing her neck for a bit. "Yeah, I am. I honestly don't see being royalty as an achievement. I just do what I think is right for the people. My sister thinks in a similar way." She told Sally.

Sally nodded, interested in the things she was told. "Are there other civilizations of Merbians around Mobius, Arya?" She asked her royal Mermunk friend.

"Many civilizations, Sally. There's the New Kwaquolonians who live in the sunken city of Kwaquolonia near Soumerica, the Sirena Pod who live in the city of Fort Fishington near Downunda, the Mãmeidian Clan who live in the city of Ikajing near Yurashia, the Celtic Maidens who live in the city of Seasneek near Eurish, and the list goes on, my little Mermunk. And besides Merbians, there's other fishy Mobian like species under the sea, including creatures such as Sharbians, which are shark like Merbians, Narbians, which are narwhal like Merbians, Sirenbians, and Octobians. Sirenbians and Octobians are the ones you need to watch out for. Not all are bad, but most of them. Sirenbians are similar to Merbians, and they can be distinguished from Merbians by the fact that Sirenbians have fangs, while Merbians do not. Sirenbians also use their beauty and beautiful singing voices to lead Mobians to their doom. Octobians are Mobians who have octopus like tentacles in place of a fishtail or legs, and they practice dark magic. They deceive Merbians and Mobians with a friendly facade and lead them to their doom with their dark magic. My sister is familiar with Octobians, though she never told me why, as she doesn't like to talk about it." Arya continued.

"I'm sure she has a good reason for it." Sally replied, stretching her arms a bit.

"Probably. Maybe I'll introduce you to my sister some other time. For now, I think you should get back to your surface home." Arya replied, getting back in the water.

"Yeah, I should. Maybe there's a way for us to keep in contact?" Sally asked Arya, getting back in the water as well.

"Yeah, I think I got something for us to keep in contact." Arya said as she reached under the water and got out a phone shaped like a seashell and handed it to Sally.

"This is a shellphone. It works just like a regular cell phone, and it has me as a contact in it." Arya explained to Sally.

"Yay, Merbian everything!" Sally giggled, holding the shellphone in her left hand. "Well, see you later, Arya." Sally said, hugging Arya.

"Yep! Bye, Sally!" Arya said, waving with a smile before she dove under the water. Sally lightly smiled and swam to her bag, boots and jacket, then crawled out of the water.

"Okay, Arya said that to get my legs back, all I have to do is dry off…Let's hope it works…" Sally said to herself as she grabbed a towel from her bag and rubbed it over her tail. Soon, her normal Mobian legs came back.

"Yay, it worked!" Sally said as she stood up and stretched her legs. She then dried off the rest of her body and put her boots and jacket back on before putting the used towel in her bag.

"I better get back to the Freedom Fighters HQ, the others are probably worried about me…" Sally said as she hurried back to the Freedom Fighters HQ.


End file.
